Struggling Love
by narashadow
Summary: It was a two day mission that turned into the worst day of Temari's life, but something is going to happen that will change everything. Takes place in Shippuuden series. T for language. Going to have a sequel.
1. Sacrifice

I was thinking of ideas for my other fic when I got the idea for this fic. Well here I go.  
-  
"Well sand girl, time to die!!!!!" The mysterious ninja then through a giant shuriken at Temari, but before it hit her Shikamaru jumped in the way. It hit him. 

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!" Temari yelled, and grabbed her fan, "Wind scythe jutsu!" The ninja was instantly blown away.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!! You bitch!" He yelled and ran off.

"Shikamaru, are you ok?" She asked holding him. Her left hand was holding the back of his head while her right was near his gigantic wound. The shuriken was still in him, and boy did it hurt.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He replied smiling as blood trickled out. He coughed up more blood, and Temari couldn't take it. She couldn't take seeing him like this.

"Don't worry?! You're coughing up blood by the second! I'm getting you out of here." She tried to pull him up, but she was still hurt from fighting. Suddenly a boulder fell from the ceiling. It would break soon.

"It's no use. Get out by yourself. I'll be fine." He tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't.

"No way I'm leaving you like this!" She tried to reason, but then a big piece of rock fell aiming for them. Temari tried to pick Shikamaru up but failed.

"Temari, go!" He pushed her out of the way just in time as it crushed him.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yo Temari, lets go!" Kankuro just walked in, and didn't know Shikamaru was dead. "Come on hurry! The ceiling is going to crumble!"

"Good bye, Shikamaru." She whispered so Kankuro couldn't hear it. Temari then got up and left with Kankuro. Right when they got out of the cave the whole thing fell. Everything inside was sure to be dead. Even the one who didn't care if Temari was the kazekage's sister. The one who treated her like a friend and not someone you have to bow to when you see her. Heck he didn't give a damn if she was royalty. In his eyes she was a friend, and now he's dead.

"Hey Temari, where's that lazy ass?" Kankuro asked happy the two day mission was over.

"He's gone, Kankuro. Gone forever." She replied and put her head down crying.

"No way." Kankuro said with his mouth open. He only saw Temari cry twice, and those times were all over Gaara.  
"Temari..." His eyes narrowed as he felt sorry for Temari. She would always call Shikamaru lazy ass or cry baby or pineapple head and he would call her troublesome woman, and here she was crying over him. If he was alive he'd say, "Who's the cry baby now?" and she'd call him lazy ass. But he's not alive. He was five minutes ago, but not now. He was under a rock dead, and it was because she didn't notice the shuriken coming for her.

"I'm ok. Lets just get back to Konaha quickly." She said turning her head away from Kankuro so he couldn't see her cry.  
-  
"Hey it's Temari and Kankuro!" Kotetsu said as they came into view. "Huh? Where's Shikamaru?" Kotetsu asked as Temari and Kankuro were about to pass. A tear escaped Temari's eye.

"He's uh... dead." Kankuro answered for Temari since she would start crying again if she answered. Kotetsu and the other guard looked at them as if they insulted the Hokage.  
-  
It only took a week before everyone knew Shikamaru died, and the one to tell Ino and Chouji was Temari. "What do you mean he's dead?!" Ino asked standing up knocking her chair over. Chouji tried to calm her, but that was impossible right now.

"He took a hit from a giant shuriken to save me." Temari said looking down mad at herself.

"So he died for you! You li-" Before she could finish Chouji covered her mouth.

"I guess I'll take my leave." Temari got up and left while Ino cried into Chouji over her dead teammate.

"Why'd he have to die? Why?" She kept asking Chouji questions he couldn't answer.  
-  
"Look Temari I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't your fault he died." Ino said. She found Temari in her apartment room crying into her pillow, and it showed. The pillow was soaked in tears. "I just got a little mad. So you're not suicidal or something right?" Ino asked laughing a little.

Temari chuckled at the joke and said, "Then him saving me would have been for nothing. He wanted me to live even if it cost him his life." She then closed her eyes and frowned. "God damn it!" Temari then punched the wall. Ino gasped. "Why'd he have to leave me like this?!" Temari fell to her knees and cried.

"I guess I should leave." Ino turned around and left. Temari just cried and cried not knowing something was going to happen soon that will change the village and her life.  
-  
Somewhere in Konaha

"How long do you plan to stay secret?"

"About one year."

"She'll be surprised to see you."

"Remember our deal. I'll help you if you keep your end of the bargain."

"Of course. There's no way I'd go back on my word to you."

"Good lets go. I don't want people to see and recognize me."

"Right that would be a problem."

"Ok meet you at the meeting spot."

"Ok bey."

"Bey"  
-  
Well what do you think? Please review. One review to get the next chapter. Bey!


	2. S IS BACK

Thanks for reading. If you didn't watch the shippuuden series you should. You don't have to, but it could help you understand the story better. Ok on to the story!  
-  
One year later somewhere in Konaha

"So is it time to strike?"

"Yeah. Lets go"

"Ok, but are you sure you're ready?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hm no reason."

"Then lets go."

"Right"  
-  
"Wind scythe jutsu!" Temari screamed, and the jutsu hit Naruto's shadow clones.

"Wow! You hit every clone!" Naruto was surprised since he had 100 clones and she destroyed every last one of them.

"Yeah it was nothing." Temari said looking away. "Bring out 200 of them." She said taking out her fan again.

"What? But you barely-"

"Bring out 200!" She said getting angry.

"Alright alright." He then performed the hand seals, and 200 clones appeared. They all charged at Temari.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" She blasted about 50 and they disappeared. On landed in front of her, and before she could react it uppercutted her. "Uh!" She grunted as she flew through the air and landed 50 feet from Naruto. All the clones disappeared.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to get them all." He said walking over to her.

"Shut up." She said annoyed by him.

"Hu. You should be a little nicer you know." Naruto said sighing.

"I don't need to be nice." She said turning around to walk away.

"Temari, I know you're still hung up about Shikamaru, but you-" Before he finished Temari punched him. "OW!! What was that for?!" He said rubbing his cheek trying to ease the pain.

"Don't mention him to me! Everytime I hear his name I-I-I.." She suddenly fell to her knees crying over Shikamaru.

"Temari..." Naruto put his hand down on her shoulder. "It's ok he died to save you, and he wouldn't like to see you like this."

"I told you not to mention him." She got up ready to punch him again, but before she did two figures walked out of some nearby bushes.

"Oh, sorry are we interupting something?" The guy at the right asked. He seemed to be an old man. The other guy had a hood on so you couldn't see his face. "My name's Shika-" before he finished his name Temari's head shot up, "to." After he finished his name she looked down. "My companion's name is Shika-" Before he finished the other guy elbowed him. "I know I know. My companion's name is Shikamato." When he finished an anbu apeared.

"Temari, Naruto you have to see something." The anbu said getting ready to take off so they could follow. Shikato smiled for some reason, and Temari noticed but ignored it.

"Ok lets go." Naruto and her took off following the anbu, and Temari swore she saw the hooded guy cry a little.  
-  
"Oh my god." Naruto said as he looked at the wall to the right of the gate to Konaha. On it carved in huge letters it spelled: S IS BACK. Temari just stood there staring at the wall.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked herself still staring. About five seconds later there was a slashing noice from a distance.

"What the?!" The anbu said turning around. Then another anbu appeared.

"You have to see something!" He said and took off for them to follow.  
-  
There on the other gate carved on the wall to the right it said: GO TO HIS DEATH. "I know what I have to do." Temari said and took off.

"Temari where are you going?!" Naruto yelled and tried to follow but couldn't. "Go to his death? What does tha-" He suddenly knew. "Oh my god he can't!"

"He is, and you can't do anything about it." Naruto turned around and saw Shikato.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the creator of the Nara clan, Shikanara." Naruto backed up surprised.

"No way. That's impossible!"

"It's true, and I'll destroy you if you try to stop him from killing her." Shikanara stepped forward. Suddenly Naruto noticed something. Why aren't the anbu doing something? He turned and saw he was surrounded by darkness. "Shadow ilimination jutsu. Prepare to die." Naruto's eyes widened.

"No way." He stepped back farther and farther. Suddenly a black monster rose from the ground.

"RAH!!" It roared.

"Lets see if you can defeat this." Shikanara said as his eyes turned black and he disappeared. "Just so you know you can't kill me. I'm a ghost!" Naruto's eyes were saucers.

"No way. Y-y-you can't be!" Naruto said but then the black monster grabbed his throat. Naruto's eyes turned red, and instantly the monster fell and all the darkness dsappeared.

"Looks like I've over stayed my welcome, but you can't save her now she will die!" Shikanara yelled and disappeared.

"I got to get the guys to help me save Temari." He then took off to get the rest of the Konaha 11, but the real action is going to happen at the place where Shikamaru's life ended and Temari's continued.  
-  
How did Shikanara come back to the land of the living? Who is Shikamato? What does Temari know? What does Naruto know? How does Shikamaru play in this story? Is Shikamato a ghost, too? Review to find out. I need five reviews for next chapter. 


	3. Temari's Dreams

Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and make this chapter long. On to the story!  
-  
Half a year ago Temari's dream

"Whare am I?" Temari asked herself as she stood up on a rocky plain. "Wait I remember this place! This is where-"

"I died" Temari instantly turned around and saw Shikamaru. He walked torwards her, but she stepped back.

"No way. T-this c-can't be real!" She screamed. Temari then turned around and ran. "You can't be real!" He then appeared in front of her. "No!" He just smiled.

"I have to go, but remember when S is back I'll be back. Go to my death when I do." Shikamaru then turned around and disappeared. "Good bey."

"NO!!!!!!!" Temari raised her head off of her pillow and screamed tears rolling down her face. "Don't go, Shikamaru!"

"Temari, are you ok?!" Kankuro burst through Temari's door and ran over to her. "I heard you scream. Are you ok?" Kankuro asked again with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok." She said as she stopped crying.

"You sure?" Kankuro asked still concerned.

"I said I was now get out of my room." Temari said as she lowered her head to sleep again.

"Temari... Ok then. Bey." With that Kankuro left, and Temari went to sleep.  
-  
"Uhhhh where am I?" She asked herself like last time. She was in a cave room that she remembered somewhere.

"Time to die, sand girl!!" Temari turned around and saw an old man about to throw a giant shuriken at her. When he did Shikamaru jumped in the way. She stared wide eyed as it hit him.

"Shikamaru!" She took out her fan and yelled, "Wind scythe jutsu!" Nothing happened. "What the?!"

"That won't work a second time." She then saw that the room she was in was where Shikamaru died. Also the mysterious ninja wasn't masked, and he was an old man that was old enough to be a ghost. "I am the one that killed him. You shall meet me again a half a year from now so be prepared.

"What the hell?" Temari then felt apain shoot through her, and she woke up.  
-  
As she saw the words: GO TO HIS DEATH she remembered those dreams, and she knew that the one who killed her best friend was Shikato, and that Shikamaru contacted her in her dreams. Temari ran to his resting place. To where he died, and where his killer will be.  
-  
Temari finally made it, and in the center of the rocky plain there stood Shikato's hooded companion. Right when she stepped on the plain he disappeared and grabbed her throat. "I knew you'd be stupid enough to come." He then took his hood off with his left hand to show Shikamaru. "Hello, Temari." He was crying for some reason, and she could feel he was holding back a little.

"No way. Why are you-"

"Going to kill you? That's easy. I need to kill the reason I died to pass on." He said looking at her with such seriousness she could have died, and she will soon.

"No way. I must be dreaming!" Temari shouted struggling to get free.

"This is no dream. You will die here!" With that he took out a giant shuriken stuck in his back. It had blood on it, and soon it would have hers on it. He then held it up ready to strike her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" It came an inch from her face before Naruto appeared with everyone.

"Shikamaru, noooooo!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, but it was to late. Shikamaru struck Temari in her side.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in pain, and Shikamaru dropped her. He got ready to strike again, but right when the shuriken came within a centimeter of the back of Temari's head he stopped.

"What have I done. I'm sorry Temari." He then put the shuriken up to his throat, but Temari got up in time and hugged him.

"Don't do it! Don't kill yourself." Temari yelled as she held him tight, and he smiled.

"Just kidding!" Her eyes shot open, and all hope all happineess she had died. Spikes came out of Shikamaru's arms as he dropped the shuriken and hugged her back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed again. "Why? Why? Why?" She asked crying. The spikes disappeared, and one came out of his right wrist. Shikamaru got ready to strike her one last time as she fell on her knees. "I have nothing to live for anyway. Kill me." He smiled, and with that he got ready to strike. It came within a foot of her back before... UPPERCUT!  
-  
Next chapter will be posted tomarrow probably at noon. So be there! Oh yeah, and don't stop reading. The next chapter is going to answer everything. Bye! 


	4. Comeback

I decided to put this chapter up now and not at noon tomorrow. Now lets get this show on the road! Time to see what happened to Temari and Shikamaru! Lets begin!  
-  
UPPERCUT!!!!!!!! Shikamaru flew through the air and fell face first on the ground and twisted his neck breaking it.

"Don't you ever touch Temari ever again!" Temari looked up, and her eyes widened. There standing above her was Shikamaru. His hair grew long, and he looked as though he was under a rock for a year and he was. "You ok Temari?" He asked as he turned around to look at her. She then noticed a hole below her. "Don't fall down there. I was down there for a year, and now I'm back to save you again." He turned around to look at the other Shikamaru.  
"Get up! I now your not dead!" The evil Shikamaru got up.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen! How'd you get out?!" He got up and backed up. "God damn it! He'll be here anytime now, and your still alive! You sand bitch!" Suddenly the ground shook and Shikanara appeared.

"It's you! The one that killed Shikamaru!" Temari screamed as the good Shikamaru helped her up.

"Shikamato, you were supposed to kill her!" Shikanara screamed at the evil Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry, but he escaped!" The evil Shikamaru who was now confirmed to be Shikamato pointed at Shikamaru.

"Huh? How'd you escape?!" Shikanara said backing up. Shikamaru smiled.

"Yotoshi helped me." He said. Shikanara began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! You expect me to believe my dead wife helped you come back to the land of the living to bring me back to the land of the dead!" Shikanara laughed again, but Shikamaru smirked.

"Yup, I do. She found out about you before she died, and she wanted me to stop your plans!" Shikamaru pointed at Shikanara.

"She found out, but how?!" Shikanara backed up again, but Shikamaru stepped forward.

"She read a book about someone named Shikato, but his real name was unknown. But I know his real name! It was Shikanara!" Shikamaru pointed at Shikanara, and he looked surprised. "She read about how he burned villages and killed Innocent people to gain power until she came to a picture of him. She instantly knew that her husband, Shikanara, was Shikato, but before she could tell anyone the library caught fire and burned down to the ground and she died. But Yotoshi did have a child, and his name was Shikamato!" Shikamaru pointed at Shikamato, and he looked surprised. "I've been dead for a year until you stiked, and I was watching from inside him." Shikamaru pointed to Shikamato again. "I now know everything so go back to your true form Shikamato!" Shikamato grinned and turned into an old man like Shikanara. "Before you died, Shikanara, you laid a curse that one day one of your relatives will die to save the person they care about the most." Temari looked at Shikamaru as he said that. A tear escaped her eye. "You got tired of waiting so you came to the land of the living so I would die like that, and when I did you sealed me in Shikamato so you could do the rest of the curse. At the end of the curse you would be brought back to life as me, but in order for you to complete the curse you needed Shikamato to kill the person I died for at the spot I died at. But they have to want to die so Shikamato transformed into me, and Temari would lose all hope and happiness. But you didn't expect your dead wife to give her afterlife so I could stop you did you?" Shikanara frowned. He was mad, and boy he was about to kill Shikamaru. "Now I'm here to stop you from killing anymore people!" Instantly Shikamaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Shikamato. "But first I have to be completely free from you!!!" He punched Shikamato in the face, and he fell hard.

"Owwww! God damn it! Dad do something!" Shikamato screamed, but Shikamaru kicked him in his stomach. "ACK!!!!!!!!" He coughed up blood and fell.

Shikamaru preformed some hand signs and said, "Since I'm related, I should be able to do this! Shadow elimination jutsu!" The ground crumbled, and Shikamaru, Shikamato, and Shikanara disappeared.  
-  
"What the?! Where are we?" Shikamato asked as they landed on a rock with lava under it. "Wait this is-"

"Hell." Shikamaru said as he appeared. "This is where you should be!" He preformed more jutsus and the rock they were on shook. A dark creature rose, and it crushed Shikamato. "Now you don't get an afterlife." The dark creature looked at Shikanara.

"Oh yeah! I can do that, too!" He preformed the hand signs Shikamaru did, but nothing happened. "What the?!" Suddenly a light appeared.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. You have helped me stop my husband from destroying the world, but I still need you to deal the final blow." The light was holding Shikanara's hands so he couldn't move or do hand seals. Shikamaru nodded and snapped his fingers. The dark creature then crushed Shikanara and Yotoshi.

"Thanks, Yotoshi." With that the rock crumbled, but Shikamaru disappeared before he hit the lava.  
-  
Temari was crying. She thought Shikamaru was dead again, and it was her fault again. Suddenly a hand came out of the hole Shikamaru came out of. Temari noticed and grabbed it and pulled the person it belonged to out. It was Shikamaru. He smiled and looked at Temari and said, "Who's the cry baby now?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Lazy ass." With that she kissed him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I just come back to life and you try to kill me with kisses?" He then smirked as she cried some more into his chest.

"I can't believe your alive!" She kept on hugging him until the Konaha 11 came up.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!" Ino instantly hugged him pushing Temari off.

"Hey he's mine!" Temari yelled knocking Ino off.

"Hey!" Ino yelled trying to push Temari off, but Shikamaru just laughed with everyone else except Temari and Ino who were trying to hug Shikamaru to death.

"While you two are fighting can I have something to cut my hair?" Shikamaru asked smiling.

"Here, man." Chouji handed him a kunai knife.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his hair and cut it. "Anyone have a hair tie?"

"I do!" Ino and Temari yelled as they both took out one hair tie. "Here take mine!" They stared at each other, and eventually attacked each other. Shikamaru laughed again, but he knew that Shikanara wasn't the only evil that was out to get him. But he would enjoy his time with Temari while he can.  
-  
What evil does Shikamaru know about? Find out in the sequel! That's right I'm making a sequel, and it's going to have many more chapters then this story! Just you wait! When this story hits 10 reviews I'll make the sequel so be patient. Bye!


End file.
